Darkness In Me
by Trinity8
Summary: Hermione has decided that she wants to do something exciting with her life. Then she meets Jared................ Will be H/Hr I swear!
1. Change

Disclaimer – Nothing Harry Potter related is mine, except the storyline, which I concocted using Divination skills (yawn)

A/N – Before we start, I'd just like to announce, that I would like some reviews please, because with my last 2 fics, no-ones reviewed them in about 2 months. They're called Forever In His Arms, and Secretly, just in case u wanted 2 no. Well, here we go, on with the third fic (please review this one, please review this one)

Darkness In Me – Chapter 1 

 The summer had done a lot for her. She had changed in a drastic way, but she didn't care. She knew she was going to be ridiculed for the new way she dressed at school, but this was the way she wanted to be. If it hadn't have been for Jared, then she wouldn't have gotten this way in the first place. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday….

**Flashback**

 Hermione walked down the street, attempting to get away from her boring life as a bookworm. She needed something exciting in her life; she wanted to do something daring. As she walked past the skateboarders, she looked in front of her, and that's when she saw him. He was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen in her life. It was as if when their eyes met, there was an instant link. 

_ He had black spiky hair, with red tips, and was wearing the biggest pair of flared jeans Hermione had ever seen in her life. His jeans had chains and junk on them too. His shirt was what caught her attention though, it was amazing. It was black and unbuttoned, and had a big red dragon on it, which appeared to be breathing fire. He had a T-Shirt on underneath it as well though, with a 'pentacle' on it. His T-Shirt was also black._

_ Hermione felt as if she couldn't breathe. Why was this guy alone? He was too gorgeous to get away. She simply had to talk to him. So she did._

_ "Hello, I was just wondering the way to the nearest record shop."_

_ 'Slick move Hermione' She thought_

_ "Oh right, the nearest one's called The Other Record Shop, and actually that's where I'm heading right now, do you want me to walk there with you?"_

_ "Yes, that would be great. Thanks!"_

_ They then went back in the direction Hermione had just come from, when the guy said to her:_

_ "Well, as we're going to go to walk together, I think I'd better introduce myself. My name's Jared, what's yours?"_

_ "Um, mine's Hermione."_

_ "Nice name sounds aristocratic."_

_ "Oh, thank you, actually, my parents got it from Shakespeare."_

_ "Cool."_

_ The conversation continued like this for a while until they got to the record shop, when Jared turned to her and said:_

_ "Listen Hermione, I was wondering, have you ever considered being a Goth? It's just, that look would totally suit you."_

_ "No actually, I haven't. I wouldn't even know where to start." She said honestly_

_ "Well, if you were interested, I could help you pick out some posters, and music and clothes and junk."_

_ "That would be great Jared, thanks!"_

_ "Well, lets start with the music. Here's the only place to go if you want some class stuff."_

_ Then they entered the shop._

_***_

 When they left the shop, Hermione was laden with CD's. Jared had helped her pick some good ones, such as Korn, and Slipknot, and even some old 80's Goth bands, such as Sister's of Mercy, and The Stranglers. She had also bought a dog collar and matching bracelet, and a pentacle necklace, like the one Jared had.

_ After they had been to the shop, they arranged to meet again the next day, so they could go get Hermione some new clothes._

_ She couldn't wait to listen to her new CD's, and to meet up with Jared again. She really liked him._

_***_

 Jared and Hermione's clothes shopping day was incredible. Hermione had taken along a lot of money, as she was going to change her whole wardrobe. She bought:

_Lots of pairs of fishnet tights,_

_A pair of black and silver boots,_

_A few of skirts,_

_A spider web top,_

_A red and black see through top,_

_Lots of red, black and purple tops,_

_And a few pairs of jeans like Jared's._

_ "Thank you Jared for a great day." She said, giving him a big hug, when he had dropped her off at her house._

_ "It's ok 'Mione, do you mind if I call you that?"_

_ "Oh, not at all. I guess this is it then, I'm not gonna see you again."_

_ "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the cinema with me, Friday night, I want to get to know you better."_

_ "I'd love to Jared. I'll see you there at 6."_

**End Flashback**

 She was getting ready for her 'date' with Jared. She couldn't believe her luck when he asked her. She put on her spider web top, a short-ish skirt, a pair of black fishnets, and her new black and silver boots. She finished off with black eye makeup and lipstick, and her dog collar and matching bracelet. She then needed to ask her mother to do something with her hair, so her mother put it up in a clip, to keep it off her face.

 Six O'clock was nearing, so her dad dropped her off, and true to his word, Jared was there, waiting for her. As she stepped out of the care, he said to her:

 "See what I mean, I told you you'd look great!"

 "Thanks! I'll be home by 10:30 Dad!"

 Jared then took her by the hand to the Box Office, where they bought their tickets for Resident Evil. They got their seats in the back row, and settled down. Only when the film start did Hermione remember that she was terrified of zombie films. 

 "Jared," she whispered, "I've just remembered that I don't like zombie films. I think I'd better leave, I mean, you don't want to be stuck here with a scaredy-cat now do you?"

 "Nonsense Hermione," he whispered back "I want you here with me. I'm always available for you to cuddle up to!"

 Hermione used him to cuddle up to a lot, and halfway through the film, he put his arm around her, which made her feel more secure. She was really scared, so she grabbed hold of his hand, and wouldn't let go.

 When the film was finished, and Jared was walking Hermione back to her house, she remembered that she still had hold of his hand.

 "Oh I'm sorry Jared," she said

 "If I was bothered about it 'Mione, don't you think I'd have dropped your hand before now?" He questioned her, laughing

 When they got back to Hermione's house, Jared turned her to face him, and had a serious look on his face.

 "Hermione, I had a great time tonight, but I was wondering if you want to go and do it again sometime."

 "Well, we don't necessarily have to go out, coz my parents are going to a party that one of their old friends are having tomorrow night. I'm gonna be on my own in the house, so do you want to come round?"

 "Yeah, that would be great 'Mione."

 "Well come round about 8 then."

 "Ok then. See ya tomorrow babe."

 Jared kissed Hermione on the cheek, and turned to walk home. Hermione stood stunned for a bit, then went in, and after being bombarded with questions from both her parents, went upstairs, put her new Korn CD on, and laid down on her bed, thinking of Jared.

A/N – Well that's it for now, what do you think? In case you were wondering, I love the name Jared, and the way he looked, is the way I want a guy, lush as hell, and sexy to match. I'll make it H/Hr when they get back to school. Review!

Trinity


	2. Saturday Night

Disclaimer: If I owned the realm of darkness, I wouldn't be writing this fic, I wouldn't be writing it IF I OWNED THE RIGHTS EITHER! Do I make myself clear?

A/N: Wow 6 reviews on the 1st day! But no more after that, please review my story, please! All work and no reviews makes Trinity an angry girl! I think that shows my point enough! On with the fic! (Review, you know you want to!)

 Friday night passed quickly for Hermione, she didn't do much, only sat and watched American Beauty, her favourite film of all time. The whole of Saturday went quickly too, she went shopping with her mother, who was intrigued to find out more about Jared, and as of then referred to him as 'the Boyfriend'. Saturday night soon approached, and she had to make sure her parents were going out before Jared came, so she asked them when they were going.

"We're going at about 7:30, and we'll be back by 12 at the latest." Said her Mum, as she was putting on her bracelet that Hermione had given her for her birthday.

"Ok!" said Hermione, hoping that Jared would be round for as long as possible, she was beginning to like him a lot, she couldn't think about anything else all night and day.

Seven thirty came and passed, and Hermione's parents left for the party. Hermione sat and waited in the front room for Jared to come. By the time he came round, he was quarter of an hour late, and Hermione was giving up hope that he was going to come anyway! She was pretty glad when he did come though.

 He apologised for being late, and she offered for him to sit on the couch. She then went and sat on the chair in the corner, and Jared said to her:

 "'Mione, why don't you come and sit on here with me? It'd be much more comfortable, and I want to talk to you without having to yell across the room!"

 Hermione then went and sat on the couch with Jared, who told her to get comfortable. She lay down on the couch, with her head on his chest, wondering if this is what he wanted. He then moved her, so she thought:

 'I guess that wasn't what he wanted!' only to find that he just wanted to put his arm around her, which made her feel more secure around him anyway, so she laid back down on his chest, listening to his heart beating. They had the TV on as well, for some background noise, and because Hermione was watching a muggle movie called 'She's All That', which she had wanted to see for a long time.

 As the night progressed, Jared got more and more relaxed about his attitude towards Hermione. He entwined his fingers with hers, and sat back. At odd moments, Hermione felt him kissing her neck and head, and she liked it! She was trying to concentrate on the movie, but all she could think about was Jared. He was getting to her already, and she'd known him the whole of a week! He was driving her crazy, and she wanted him a lot now, from the simplest of acknowledgments.

 Hermione grew tired of sitting with her hands entwined with his, she wanted action, and she too had grown more adventurous, so she started rubbing his chest underneath his shirt. He wasn't that slow, so he to started getting more adventurous, slowly rubbing his thumb underneath her bra. Hermione was beginning to enjoy her time with him a lot, so to speak.

 As the end of the film approached, she turned to look at Jared, who was looking at her also, and was about to say:

 "My parents will be in soon, you'd better go," when he kissed her. For Hermione, this was a strange experience, because she'd never kissed anyone before, but she soon realised that she liked it. She liked Jared, and she liked spending time with him. After they finished kissing, Hermione sadly told Jared that he'd have to go, and as he left she said goodbye to him on the doorstep, which was acknowledged with another kiss. He said to her:

 "I'll see you sometime later, 'Mione!" and began walking home. She stood watching his retreating back for a while, until she got cold, and went in.

 When Hermione's parents got home, and after she's questioned whether they'd had a good time or not, she went upstairs to lie and think. She lay down on her bed, not before putting on her System Of A Down album, and sighed. She was confused. She'd never felt this way about anyone before, except one person. She knew she couldn't do anything about it though, because this person wouldn't react the way Jared did, he'd probably run away from her, either laughing or crying, even though he was her friend. She cared about him more than anyone could even begin to imagine, because through the 4 years of knowing him so far, she'd been through so much with him. She stuck up for him when he and their other friend fell out, she defended him when other's contradicted his choices, and she cared for him. Yet, she had known Jared for less than a week, and already, she felt feelings that rivalled that of the feelings she had for the other. Hermione was torn, she was torn between the guy she barely knew, the guy that had helped her change, and the guy that was her best friend, the guy she had been through so much with.

 Hermione, although confused, knew this for certain. She had fallen for her best friend, she had fallen for the Boy-Who-Lived, she had fallen, for none other than Harry Potter himself.

A/N: Like it? Loathe it? Hate it with the fire of a thousand suns? Whichever way, review it, but try to be nice, and I ain't got many reviews, I'm just a quaint little British girl, longing for reviews. Cheers!

Oh, thanks to my reviewers that reviewed my first chapter! I love you guys!

**Slytherin-Angel-55**: Thanks for that, simple yet affective!

**coconut-ice agent h/h**: The h/h action will happen when they get back to school! Thanks for reviewing my other fics too!

**Princess**: I might have Draco as a love interest as well (I LOVE HIM!), but it's always gonna be Harry/Hermione! I hate Ron/Hermione (no offence to anyone who likes that combo, it annoys me though!)

**kiki**: It is a new thing (I hope!), but I'm not sure if it's supposed to be cute, lol!

**sailorstargirl13**: Thanks for that! I need support, I'm not very good with the whole writing fan fiction thing, I just write whatever comes into my head, some of it's true experiences that have happened to me, which makes it easier to write and relate to!

**vmarc9**: I'm a H/Hr shipper too! I don't know what I'm gonna do to expand on Jared yet, al I know is that he is definitely gonna be a very important person in Hermione's life.

I'll write more if you review! Cheers!

Trinity


	3. The True Meaning Of Friendship

Disclaimer: Well, I think by now you get the idea that I don't own Harry Potter, and that this fic is FROM THE WORKINGS OF MY CRAZED IMAGINATION!

A/N: I've had people telling me that I had to finish what I'd started, so I'm gonna carry on with this fic! This is for you Caty, and all your MSN chatting that was had! Thanks for that! Oh yeah, and Lolly Lollington that lives in Lollyland on the planet Lol! Ha! Don't worry bout me, it's a private joke that we find very funny! This chapter's dedicated to you mate, for making me laugh, and being like me!

 I think I'll send them back to school in this chapter!

This fic is actually based on real life events that happened 2 ME personally. Not fun.

 Hermione was pleased with what had happened on that night, yet although Jared was a year older than her, she found she wanted him a lot. She was walking down the street, on her way to the Other Record Shop, hoping to bump into Jared. She smiled as she thought this, remembering the day before last.

 As she got to the door of the shop, she looked inside, and saw Jared. Normally, she would have smiled, but he was with another girl. Kissing her. Hermione recognised her as her best friend from primary school, and she started to cry. Mainly because she felt so stupid, for actually believing he liked her, but also because she realised she'd given up so much for this guy. She changed the way she was for him, she changed her views in music, and the way she dressed for him, and he threw it back in her face. All she wanted now was to go home, and write to Harry.

***

_'Dear Harry' _She wrote,

'How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't come to the Burrow with you all this year, I've been busy. Actually, I've got something I want your advice about. I've been seeing this guy over the holidays, his name's Jared. Everything was going well, until earlier today, I went into the Record Shop, in attempt to see him, because I knew he was going to be there.

_ Well, to cut a long story short, he **was **in there, but he was with another girl, my old best friend from primary school to be precise. I don't know what to do now though, I'd fallen for him so bad, and he did this to me. Please help me decide what to do!_

_With Love (As Always),_

Hermione' 

 Hermione thought that the letter was ok, so she sent it off with her new owl Incubus. She hoped that Harry would reply, but until then, all she could do was wait, so she put on her Nirvana CD, sat on her bed, and cried.

***

 Harry jumped at the sound of a banging against the window, and was surprised to see an owl there. He knew it wasn't a school owl, and it wasn't Hagrid's owl, so he let it inside and took the letter out of curiosity.

 "What have you got there, mate?" asked Ron, sitting himself down next to Harry on the couch.

 "I dunno, but I think it's from Hermione!"

 Harry opened the letter, and funnily enough, it was a letter from Hermione. After he had read what was written, he jumped up and said:  
 "I have to go see her! I'm taking the Knight Bus, I'm going on my own, so don't try and come with me. I'll send an owl before I come back!"

 And with that he walked out of the Weasley's home, walked up to the curb, stuck his wand arm out, and got on the Knight Bus that appeared in front of him. He journeyed to Hermione's house, which didn't take too long actually.

***

 Hermione sat up in her room, surprised at the time; she had been sat there crying for 3 hours! She went downstairs, and saw on the fridge a note from her parents:  
 

'We've gone out for a bit, hope you're ok when you get up!

 Love Mum and Dad.'

 She was stood with the note in her hand for a while, when suddenly, a knock at the front door brought her crashing down to Earth again. She went to see who it was, and got a big shock when she opened the door.

It was Harry.

A/N: I'm gonna leave you there, coz I'm feeling mean. Thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks again to Caty for fun ass MSN talks! Thank you!


	4. All He'll Ever Be

Disclaimer – Journey deep into the valley's of my mind young children, and you'll see that none of this belongs to me, sept Jared, and I wish he was real (Just like Draco and Oliver Wood ;);), ooh, what I'd give for those 3 characters to be real, and in a Jacuzzi with me ;))

A/N – I'm so sorry to all my loyal readers (of which there's one, n I MADE her read it, but I love her for it! Applause for Caty!!), that I haven't updated for a while, but I've been busy with exams, coursework, writing my chapter for The Project by Gods and Goddesses (by the way, it's a great fic, everyone should read it if they've got the chance (pay no attention to the pants 3rd chapter though, that was my meagre efforts at keeping the story going!!) Anyway, on with the (none) long awaited return of Darkness In Me!!!!!!!!!

Hermione stood in shock at the sight of that oh so familiar face stood at her door. Inside, she was pleased to see that nothing had change, besides his tan, which, she supposed, was result of tiring efforts in the Dursley's garden. She also noticed that his biceps were getting bigger. Harry was also in shock at Hermione's different dress sense. Today, she had chosen her spiderweb top and a pair of largely flared black jeans.  
  
The next thing that came about was completely unexpected, and she jumped slightly, as Harry's muscular arms wrapped themselves around her in the most comforting hug she'd ever experienced in her life. Hermione had missed this, and the love that she had recently discovered towards Harry showed through in her hug, which she returned with such vigorousness. Harry was surprised in Hermione's strength.

Hermione pulled away from the hug that seemingly lasted for an age, and merely said to Harry:  
  
"You didn't need to come and see me you know! Come inside!"

"Thanks 'Mione. And I did need to come and see you, I needed to know, personally, that you were ok."

Hermione then felt a warm feeling spread across her, and she smiled a warm smile at Harry, welcoming him into her home. The went into the front room, after offers of a drink, which Harry accepted, and sat on the settee that she and Jared had shared a kiss on just the night before. Sitting on the settee brought all the memories of the previous night flooding back to her.

She burst into tears.

Harry, shocked to the situation, placed his arm around her in a comforting manner, and simply said:

"'Mione, if he's prepared to give up someone as perfect as you, then seriously, he's a really really shitty guy."

Hermione, looked at Harry, and whispered:

"That's fine for you to say, but I shared my first kiss with him."

Harry felt a wave of unexpected rage come over him. Who could do this to such a delicate and perfect being? He suddenly felt a need to talk to this Jared guy, and ask him what the hell he was playing at. Harry looked at Hermione, noted her pale skin, the veins visible in her wrist. She was fantastic; she didn't need some arsehole of a guy playing her along. Especially not one who she was prepared to kiss.

Harry abruptly stood up, Hermione's soft sobs still occasionally occurring in the otherwise silent room. She turned her head to him, looked up at his incredible emerald eyes, looking at him with curiosity through her bloodshot ones, and softly said:  
  


"Harry, what are you doing?"

"'Mione, I can't just let that bastard get away with hurting you like this. He needs to know that there's people that care about you on this."

"No Harry, don't push it any further, you'll only make I worse. I just need you here with me. In a couple of weeks, when we're back at Hogwarts, and my mind's occupied by other things, then I'll forget there ever was a bastard named Jared that affected me like this."

Harry was glad, in a way. Even though his best friend was crying, he was glad to see that her state of mind hadn't changed in the slightest. She was still the headstrong girl he'd become best friends with, and he was glad to see that her personality hadn't gone out of the window, along with her dress sense. Not that he didn't like the new Hermione; he thought her outfits to be cute, and he himself had been experimenting with different music (Sirius had sent him a Walkman and some CD's for his birthday), and had decided that he like the bands HIM and Nirvana.

Hermione sat back down on the couch, looking small, and slightly out of place in the room that shared none of her newfound gothicness, and exuded an air of happy families, mainly shown in the family photographs that were placed around the room, showing Hermione and her parents at Christmas, Hermione's first attempt at walking, etcetera.

Harry joined her on the couch, sitting down next to her, where she abruptly buried her head in his shoulder, crying once again, and Harry, not knowing what to do, simply patted her head in an awkward kind of way, reassuring her with comments such as:

"It'll be ok 'Mione, you'll always have Ron and me".

She cried for about 10 more minutes, then looked up at Harry, smiled, and said:  
  
"I'm glad I have such a good friend as you, Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled back in return; feeling only the pain inside his heart, knowing that the only way the girl he loved would ever love him was as a friend. And all he could do in return for this was love her. All he had ever done was love her, from the first time he ever saw her, he felt this strange attraction towards her, even when she had bushy brown hair (which had since been tamed down), and slightly over-sized front teeth. She'd always been beautiful to him. Always had, and always would.

Sorry bout all the sop, that came from listening to Kane – Rain Down On Me! Thanks for reading that chappy, now all you lovely folks gotta do is review it J. Here's what I have to say to the lovely people that reviewed the last chapter!!

**coconut-ice agent h/h – **Lol! Don't compliment yourself or anything :P and no, my best guy mate didn't turn up at my house, but I wish he had!!! You're right, Harry and Hermione do deserve each other, and thanks again for your review hun!

**sailorstargirl13 – **Thanks for the vote of confidence (my writing's always sucked!!) Sorry the update's taken a while, but I hope you'll still read!

**wicked-woman – **Sorry, cliffy's are how I work best (sept from when they're from dang good writers and it takes me a while to respond to (The Project, lol). Thanks!!!

**feather0311 – **Sorry bout the cliffy again, lol. Thank you for liking my storyline!! I kinda like made it up when I decided to write a fic one night! H/Hr r definitely the best paring (closely followed by D/Hr, sorry, but the evil thing's really got me going recently :P)

**Jessica Halliwell Potter – **Sorry that I had to make Hermione 'throw herself' like that. She didn't really throw herself at Jared; she just liked the look of the guy and felt flattered when he showed some attraction towards her!! (Besides, it wasn't Hr/J for long :P)

REVIEW!!!!! J Keep me smiling!!!!

Trinity


End file.
